The invention pertains to an electrical connector for connecting electrical conductors provided with an insulating covering, said connector being suitable for assembling mechanically by means of any energy source and which comprises: [a] a receiving element that has two first edges that form a first uneven angle, from each one of which emerges a wing that is suitable for partially enclosing one of said conductors; and [b] a wedge element provided with active edges that form a second angle that is essentially equal to said first angle, said wedge element being suitable for inserting between said first edges of said receiver element.